Pups Save a Flying Kitty
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring the Little Eagles, Marshall and Cat Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = July 1, 2017 August 25, 2017 November 29, 2017 November 30, 2017 December 30, 2017 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Big Hairy" | next = "Pups Party with Bats"}} "Pups Save a Flying Kitty" is the second segment of the 11th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. When one of Humdinger's kittens finds herself in the cross hairs of a protective mother Mama eagle, the PAW Patrol must leap into action to save her. Skye must conquer her fear of eagles to lead the high stakes, high altitude rescue mission. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mama eagle *Little eagles *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter In Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger is having the Kitten Catastrophe Crew do his laundry with washing his socks. However, when one ends up in the wash again after being dried, Humdinger has Cat Skye air dry it again, only for the sock to be stolen by a baby eagle, forcing Cat Skye to give pursuit of it while Humdinger realizes this means his laundry will be delayed being completed until he gets his sock back. Cat Skye chases the baby eagle back to the nest, but it is clear she is not getting Humdinger's sock back from the baby eagles that easily. It is not long before she is spotted by Cap'n Turbot, who decides to contact Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder gets Cap'n Turbot's call regarding Cat Skye needing help, and summons the pups to the Lookout. He assigns Marshall and Chase to help him with rescuing Cat Skye and watching for the Mother Eagle, as she was currently absent from her nest. The team heads out, and once at the nest, Marshall frees Cat Skye, but she refuses to leave until she gets Humdinger's sock back from the baby eagles, who put up a resistance with letting Cat Skye get away with the sock. Meanwhile, with Cat Skye missing, Humdinger trudges angrily around Adventure Bay putting up lost posters while having to wear his still soaking wet socks, soon drawing the attention of the Porters. When Alex points out that Humdinger seems more upset about his socks than Cat Skye, drawing ire from the rest of the Catastrophe Crew, Humdinger makes a deal with his kittens in that he'll do the laundry from now on if Cat Skye is found, which the Catastrophe Crew agree with. Having satisfied his kittens, Humdinger continues his search for Cat Skye. Meanwhile, though Cat Skye finally gets the sock back from the baby eagles, is ends up in Chase's patrol truck, while one of the baby eagles is unable to remain airborne and starts to fall. Ryder quickly has Skye come to save the baby eagle and return it to the nest, but Chase soon spots the Mother Eagle returning and warns Skye. Cat Skye takes her leave to rejoin Ryder, but before Skye can flee, one of the baby eagles sneaks aboard her helicopter, resulting in the Mother Eagle pursuing her to get her baby back. Once Skye realizes this, she gets the baby back to the nest, and the Mother Eagle leaves her alone now that her babies were safe and unharmed. Ryder and the pups then take Cat Skye back to Foggy Bottom, where Humdinger is grateful for her return, but nearly forgets his agreement with the Catastrophe Crew that he would do his own laundry from now on instead of putting it on them, and is more discouraged when Chase returns his sock to him, making him complain about having more laundry to do, leaving the PAW Patrol and the Catastrophe Crew to share a good laugh at Humdinger's expense. *Climb his ladder up the cliff to free the kitty's wing and bring her down. *Use his megaphone to lure to alert the team if the mama eagle is coming. *Rescue the eagle chick from falling to the ground. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Unnamed (9).jpg|''Meet The Baby Animals'' Tracker Joins the Pups - front cover.jpg|''Tracker Joins the Pups!|link=Tracker Joins the Pups! (DVD) Purrfect Rescues - front.jpg|''Purr-fect Rescues|link=Purr-fect Rescues PAW Patrol The Huge Monkey & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Huge Monkey|''The Huge Monkey'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Au secours des animaux DVD.jpg|link=Au secours des animaux|''Au secours des animaux'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Flying Kitty's Pages Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S4) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S4) Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2017 Episodes